This Geezer, Hector
This Geezer, Hector is the sixteenth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Eddie O'Connor. Mission A dream sequence is shown which shows Ben Mitchell running after Eddie. They wind up having a Mexican Stand-off, then Sam interferes and the sequences ends. We also see a flashback with dialog between Danny and Eddie. Eddie finds out that Danny has dealing with Hector, who is a member of the Collins crew. Hector produces 'blue movies' on Peter Street. The mission starts off with you driving. Drive to Hector's film studio. The cops will be looking for you, and so will some gangs. Once you get to the place, get ready to kill a bunch of people as usual. It looks like some 'blue movies' are being filmed on the second floor. There will be a guy with a shotgun, so be careful. When you kill everyone on this level, go up to the next level using the staircase in the backroom. There is a guy with an AK in this area. The car keys are located in the room with the computer and loveseat. They are on the ground by the coffee table. Once you walk down the hall, there will be a cutscene. You find Hector and he is with a bunch of girls (two of them are nude). Eddie confronts Hector and wants to know who killed Danny. Eddie asks where Jimmer Collins is, but Hector does not know. Hector suggests the Print Shop, so that is the next waypoint for Eddie. When you take control of Eddie, you have to get out of the film studio. There is going to be a lot of enemies, but you should be okay if you are using an AK. The AK is silenced, which is different from any AK that I have personally used throughout the game. There is two ways to exit. The first is to retrace your steps back to the first floor. There will be a firefight between some Yardies and some members of the Collins crew. The other way is to use the escape door on the second floor. It is directly across from the Hospital set. There is a bicycle in this area. Either way, the mission is over once you get out of the building. Mission Briefing Objectives #Get to Hector's Film Studio, fighting off any gang attacks. #Find Hector for the lowdown on Jimmer. #Get out of the building alive! Deaths *Leo - Can be killed by Eddie O'Connor for being involved with the Collins crew. *Madame Celina - Can be killed by Eddie O'Connor for being involved with the Collins crew. *Hector - Can be killed by Eddie O'Connor for being involved with the Collins crew. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the seventeenth mission in the game, Jimmer Collins. Trivia Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday *Hector can be killed with no consequences after the cutscene. *Nick Collins is mentioned in this mission. *If you decided to help Sam in the thirteenth mission, you should take a motorcycle as soon as you leave the bank. If you're riding a bike, your enemies will be riding one too, but they will be so clumsy that most of the time, they will crash before they can do anything to you. This means it will be much easier for you, no matter if you are chased by the Russians or by the Collins Gang. Category:Missions